


L'uomo che prosciugò il mare

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Black hole sun [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Inspired by Doujinshi, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le pareti ed il soffitto della stanza mentale si alzano e i sentimenti di Sherlock vi scivolano dentro veloci.<br/>Tutto quanto, senza eccezioni: la loro prima volta, il rossore che sale alle guance di John quando Sherlock si china su di lui per baciarlo, l’inesauribile sete delle sue labbra e del suo corpo, gli occhi luminosi del suo blogger quando lo guarda e gli dice che era fantastico, John che gli porta il tè, John che lo convince a mangiare, John che lo copre con un plaid quando resta alzato a lavorare a una indagine, la proposta, il loro matrimonio, i voti, gli anelli, le loro dita intrecciate, John che gli dice che lo ama lo ama lo ama, l’essenza stessa di ciò che John è stato per lui.<br/>Tutto viene risucchiato in quella stanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'uomo che prosciugò il mare

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è il seguito ideale di una serie di tre doujinshi disegnate dall’artista di Tumblr SH♥JW, in cui Sherlock e John si innamorano, fanno tanto sesso, si sposano, fanno tanto sesso, ma dopo il finto suicidio di Sherlock, John sposa Mary, come nella terza stagione.  
> L’ultima doujinshi si chiude con Sherlock che sigilla per sempre nel suo Mind Palace i sentimenti che prova per John ed io sono partita da qui. E’ uno Sherlock molto diverso da quello emotivo e vulnerabile della terza stagione, è uno Sherlock che senza John perde la parte più umana di sé e diventa spietato.

Le pareti ed il soffitto della stanza mentale si alzano e i sentimenti di Sherlock vi scivolano dentro veloci.

Tutto quanto, senza eccezioni: la loro prima volta, il rossore che sale alle guance di John quando Sherlock si china su di lui per baciarlo, l’inesauribile sete delle sue labbra e del suo corpo, gli occhi luminosi del suo blogger quando lo guarda e gli dice che era fantastico, John che gli porta il tè, John che lo convince a mangiare, John che lo copre con un plaid quando resta alzato a lavorare a una indagine, la proposta, il loro matrimonio, i voti, gli anelli, le loro dita intrecciate, John che gli dice che lo ama lo ama lo ama, l’essenza stessa di ciò che John è stato per lui.

Tutto viene risucchiato in quella stanza.

E’ stato necessario farlo.

Altrimenti, alla lunga, sarebbe impazzito, con quei ricordi a tormentarlo. Le droghe che ha assunto nei mesi passati sono già indice sufficiente di quanto sia deragliato.

Deve confinare i ricordi di John.

E quando non rimane più nulla, la porta si chiude con uno schianto secco, per non riaprirsi mai più.

Così come per lui è esistita una sola Donna, quella diventerà la Porta. E’ in stile liberty, a due battenti, con i vetri smerigliati decorati con motivi floreali ed il legno in noce lucido, è bellissima perché lì è racchiusa la cosa più bella che Sherlock abbia mai avuto in vita sua, l’unica cosa preziosa, l’unica cosa che lo aveva fatto illudere, anche solo per breve tempo, che potesse essere felice. _“Prendi tutta la mia vita”_ aveva detto John, chiedendogli di sposarlo, ma in realtà era stato il suo blogger a rubare la sua. [1]

Ma adesso John ha sposato Mary, sua moglie aspetta una bambina ed il suo sguardo si è rivolto altrove.

E Sherlock non ha più bisogno della felicità o dell’amore.

Non li vuole.

Però, guardando la Porta chiusa, Sherlock si rende conto che assieme a questi sentimenti luminosi e belli, assieme ai ricordi preziosi, c’è qualcos’altro che è stato risucchiato nella stanza: il rifiuto di John di tornare insieme, il dolore che gli ha stritolato il cuore leggendo l’invito al matrimonio di John e Mary, l’amarezza di sentirsi chiamare ‘amico’ e non più ‘amore’, il fiele che ha dovuto tener celato dentro di sé il giorno delle nozze, la sensazione di morire ad ogni parola del suo discorso che gli usciva dalla bocca, le lacrime, il lutto dell’addio sussurrato al nulla mentre lasciava la cerimonia, i silenzi sofferti e le urla ricacciate in fondo alla gola, la disperazione che l’ha spinto a cercare di nuovo le droghe, qualunque tipo di stupefacente, anche quelli da cui si era tenuto lontano quando era un giovane tossico sbandato, la rabbia e il rancore.

Non ci sono più.

Fuori da quella stanza sono rimasti solo i meri fatti.

Fatto: lui e John hanno convissuto per diciotto mesi.

Sentimenti connessi con questo fatto: assenti.

Dall’alto del suo scranno, il suo Mycroft mentale si compiace con lui, ricordandogli ancora una volta che i sentimenti sono solo uno svantaggio.

Per la prima volta in trentacinque anni di vita, Sherlock concorda con il fratello.

Per la prima volta da molti mesi nella mente di Sherlock c’è solo silenzio.

Un silenzio spettrale.

Qualsiasi altra persona avrebbe paura di una tale assenza di emozioni, lo guarderebbe con terrore e sussurrerebbe che è un mostro, ma non gli direbbe cose che lui già non sa. [2]

Inoltre, se paragonata al caos che albergato dentro di lui fino a quel momento, la calma che ora prova è quasi balsamica: il dolore dell’abbandono di John ha distratto la sua mente, lo ha paralizzato, lo ha reso lento e stupido come un qualunque pesce rosso d’acquario, gli ha impedito di ragionare con lucidità, di dedicarsi alle cose che contano davvero, sul suo lavoro.

_“Ne valeva davvero la pena?”_

si chiede mentre scende dalla scaletta dell’aereo, frettolosamente richiamato dal fratello maggiore per occuparsi del ritorno di Moriarty.

Quando ha freddato Magnussen ha pensato che sì, che per amore di John valesse la pena soffrire, o rischiare la galera a vita o l’esilio, ma adesso che davanti a quella porta chiusa anche il dolore è scomparso, la sua risposta si fa esitante.

“Finalmente!” esclama una voce canzonatoria alle sue spalle.

Sherlock si volta, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Jim; il criminale non è più stretto in una camicia di forza ed il suo aspetto è tornato ad essere impeccabile nel suo completo Westwood.

“E’ ora che gli animaletti domestici dormano nella loro cuccia in giardino, noi abbiamo una sfida intellettualmente superiore a cui dedicarci, non pensi anche tu?”

Moriarty fa comparire dal nulla una scacchiera, sulla quale un pedone bianco è stato spostato in G4: la prima mossa dell’attacco Grob, prende nota Sherlock. [3]

Poi la sua nemesi si incammina lungo il corridoio. “Troviamo una stanza per proseguire la nostra partita, ti va?”

Sherlock lo segue e si allontana da quella zona del Mind Palace dove John ora risiede, perché deve concentrarsi sulla nuova sfida che gli è stata lanciata e non può permettersi di pensare ad altro.

Non si avvede che, vicino al cardine sinistro della Porta, il legno si è leggermente scheggiato.

 

Gli occhi fissi sul video che da qualche minuto sta circolando su tutte le televisioni del Regno Unito, Sherlock non si accorge di suo fratello che, seduto accanto a lui, sta rispondendo ad una telefonata dietro l’altra, cercando inutilmente di tranquillizzare coloro che dividono con lui il potere nell’ombra.

Nella sua infinita smania di controllo il maggiore si affanna a reperire informazioni sui possibili danni ai database del MI5 e del MI6, mentre la mente di Sherlock già elabora possibili scenari su come sia stato possibile trasmettere quel messaggio

_“John si sbagliava. Non è ‘perché’ la domanda da porsi, ma ‘come’._

E se si sbagliava su quello, forse sbagliava anche su altre cose.

Come pensare che lui non fosse un mostro, come ostinarsi a vederlo e a volerlo umano.

“Faccio riportare i tuoi bagagli a Baker Street.” dice Mycroft, al termine dell’ennesimo giro di telefonate. E’ teso per la svolta inaspettata che hanno preso gli eventi e non lo nasconde.

“No, non ho intenzione di tornarci. - si sporge verso l’autista e gli dà nuove indicazioni - Montague Street.” [4]

“Posso chiederti il motivo di questa tua scelta?”

“Temo che per questa indagine avrò bisogno spesso dei database governativi e delle informazioni in tuo possesso: Montague Street è più vicino a Pall Mall della casa della signora Hudson.”

Non la considera già più casa sua (e di John - casa loro), ma in fondo non lo è più stata dal giorno in cui ha rimesso piede a Londra.

“Non è vero, sono quasi alla stessa distanza.” ribatte Mycroft, che non ha creduto alla sua scusa nemmeno per un istante.

“Non voglio essere interrotto!” sbotta Sherlock, con quel piglio infantile che ha sempre avuto ogni qualvolta che Mycroft scopre il suo gioco. Questa volta però le sue parole lasciano il maggiore spiazzato: considerando quanto Sherlock sia perdutamente innamorato di John Watson, credeva che sarebbe stato felice di non partire più e di poterlo avere di nuovo accanto in quella avventura, anche solo come amico.

“Non sei contento, Myc? - scandisce ironicamente quel nomignolo che lui odia e le labbra si stendono appena in un sorriso che non raggiunge gli occhi - Sto facendo esattamente come mi hai detto.”

E’ vero, Sherlock sembra aver reciso improvvisamente le emozioni come si taglia il ramo secco di una pianta, ma Mycroft lo guarda, senza sapere cosa pensare. C’è un valido motivo se ha continuato a ripetere al fratello di stare alla larga dai sentimenti, se gli ha sempre consigliato di non farsi coinvolgere dalle persone: è perché conosce bene Sherlock, sa che la sua immensa intelligenza gli ha sempre impedito di afferrare l’essenza delle emozioni, sa che non è mai stato in grado di gestire i rapporti umani - il caso di Barbarossa ne è un esempio eloquente.

Invero dovrebbe essere sollevato per il fatto che Sherlock voglia allontanarsi da John Watson e dalla sofferenza che ha patito per un amore non più ricambiato, dovrebbe essere estremamente contento perché per via di quell’uomo Sherlock in quei due anni ha fatto cose di cui non l’avrebbe mai ritenuto capace.

Eppure, ora che guarda il fratello, freddo e distaccato, uno spiacevole formicolio di inquietudine gli corre sottopelle: che altri cambiamenti provocherà in lui quella decisione? Dove lo porterà quella strada? In fondo non vuole che il fratello pensi a se stesso come a un mostro e, soprattutto, non vuole che lo diventi.

“E se dovesse cercarti?”

“Non lo farà.” risponde Sherlock a bruciapelo e poi torna a guardare il video di Moriarty.

“Ne sei sicuro? E se invece dovesse farlo?”

“Allora occupatene tu, ma non dirgli dove sono.”

“Passi da un estremo all’altro.” sospira Mycroft alzando gli occhi al cielo. Se solo Sherlock potesse accontentarsi di avere John come semplice amico! Ma sa già che non lo farà: o tutto o niente, così ha sempre vissuto la sua vita, quindi o possederà John Watson anima e corpo fino a consumarlo e consumare se stesso, o farà come se non esistesse.

“Vuoi che mi concentri su questo caso? Allora mettimi nelle condizioni di farlo.” e con questo Sherlock tronca definitivamente la conversazione.

John non chiederà di lui e, in fondo, perché mai dovrebbe? Non è più da tempo al centro del mondo di John, e lui non è interessato a mendicare poche briciole della sua attenzione.

_“Adesso è quella donna il centro del suo mondo.”_

Nel suo Mind Palace, alla base della Porta il legno si è impercettibilmente decolorato.

 

“Non usi questo appartamento da anni, sarà da pulire da cima a fondo e in cucina non c’è nulla da mangiare, per te sarebbe più pratico venire a stare da me.” gli fa notare Mycroft, quando sono già in vista di Montague Street.

“No - risponde Sherlock, categorico - ho bisogno di stare da solo, voglio la più ampia libertà di manovra.” Finirebbero per litigare e punzecchiarsi a vicenda tutto il giorno, come hanno sempre fatto e questo sarebbe deleterio per l’indagine.

“Ti ricordo che non sei esattamente nelle condizioni di avanzare pretese.” Suo fratello ha da poco ucciso un uomo, dovrebbe essere in volo per una missione punitiva nei Balcani, se non fosse per quella emergenza.

“E invece sì, perché quel messaggio è indirizzato a me e sono soltanto io che posso mettere la parola fine a tutto questo una volta per tutte. Se proprio ci tieni, puoi mandare qualcuno a fare le pulizie quando sarò fuori casa a seguire una pista, ma per il resto non voglio nessuno tra i piedi.”

Mycroft stringe le labbra e annuisce a malincuore: il suo quoziente intellettivo è di qualche punto superiore a quello di Sherlock, ma Moriarty, fin dall’inizio, ha sempre indirizzato le sue sfide al fratello, cucendogliele addosso come un abito su misura, ha sempre agito avendo in mente gli schemi mentali di Sherlock e non c’è dubbio che, chiunque sia dietro a quel messaggio, abbia fatto lo stesso. Pertanto è vero, se esiste qualcuno in grado di occuparsi di quel problema ed uscirne vittorioso, questi è solo Sherlock, tuttavia non gli sorride l’idea di lasciarlo solo: c’è qualcosa di troppo strano nel modo improvviso e radicale con cui il fratello sembra aver chiuso il capitolo John Watson.

“Hai paura che io fugga da qualche parte? Posso consegnarti il passaporto se non ti fidi.”

“Non dire sciocchezze.”

“Allora lasciami lavorare in pace. Ti farò sapere se e quando avrò bisogno di te.”

Apre la porta del suo vecchio appartamento, senza fare una piega davanti allo spesso strato di polvere che si è accumulato ovunque e all’odore di stantio che impregna l’aria: la mente ha ripreso il totale controllo del suo mezzo di trasporto, nota con soddisfazione.

Rimuove il lenzuolo che ricopre il divano e vi si siede sopra, chiude gli occhi e si immerge nel suo Mind Palace, trovandosi seduto davanti a Moriarty.

“Io ho fatto la mia mossa, ora tocca a te.” dice il criminale, indicando la scacchiera.

Sherlock muove senza esitazione il suo pedone nero in H5.

“Pensavo scegliessi la difesa siciliana, invece hai contrattaccato. Aggressivo.” si compiace Jim.

“Non mi distrarrai con le tue chiacchiere.”

“Lo vedremo.”

 

Finché sua figlia non è nata, John non ha mai capito l’apprensione che un genitore dimostra ogni volta che un bambino piange. Ora invece lo sa: il pianto di un neonato è una delle manifestazioni più primordiali di paura e sconforto che possano esistere e fa immediatamente scattare l’impulso nell’adulto di consolare, di rassicurare, di far cessare quelle lacrime, prima che quella innocente tristezza contagi il mondo intero.

Eppure, ogni volta che si siede di fianco alla culla e la dondola per far addormentare la bambina, John non si sente affatto un buon padre, perché, mentre lo fa, le uniche lacrime a cui pensa sono quelle di Sherlock.

Non che il suo ex marito _(amante appassionato, creatura unica e preziosa, la persona più importante della sua vita)_ sia mai scoppiato a piangere a dirotto, ma John giurerebbe sulla testa del padre di averlo visto con gli occhi lucidi in almeno un paio di occasioni: quando gli ha fatto notare che aveva scelto Mary come sua ultima compagna di vita e quando gli ha intimato di non muoversi dopo aver ucciso Magnussen. E John non l’ha fatto, non si è mosso, è rimasto dov'era, in disparte e non ha alzato le mani per asciugare via le lacrime dal suo viso.

Da allora non l’ha più visto né sentito, ogni volta che insiste nel cercarlo, Mycroft si erge davanti a lui come un muro, ma a quegli occhi sull’orlo delle lacrime John ci pensa in continuazione ed i dubbi lo assalgono.

Quando è riapparso nella sua vita, per John è stato un trauma peggiore di quello che era stato guardarlo buttarsi dal tetto dell'ospedale.

Gli ha detto che non sarebbero tornati insieme, che lo aveva ferito troppo nel profondo e che nulla avrebbe mai potuto più essere come prima, ma si era offerto di perdonarlo e di ricostruire almeno la loro amicizia e Sherlock aveva capito, era stato il suo testimone di nozze, e John credeva davvero che le cose si fossero aggiustate così. Poi però dopo il suo matrimonio Sherlock aveva preso a respingerlo, a cacciarlo lontano da lui sempre più spesso e lui si era sentito ferito, di nuovo, aveva trovato più facile arrabbiarsi che cercare di capire, anche quando i muri dietro cui Sherlock si nascondeva si erano incrinati e John aveva visto la sua tristezza e le sue lacrime.

Meccanicamente spinge avanti e indietro la culla a dondolo, senza badare a ciò che sta facendo, e nella sua mente c’è solo Sherlock: si domanda cosa lo renda triste al punto da non riuscire a trattenersi e mostrare al mondo una sua debolezza (lo Sherlock di un tempo non l’avrebbe mai fatto), si domanda se Sherlock abbia superato per davvero la fine del loro matrimonio o se stia fingendo di nuovo, si domanda se lui l’abbia superato o non stia solo ingannando se stesso, si domanda se non sia stato troppo precipitoso nelle sue decisioni, si domanda se Sherlock pianga ancora nel cuore della notte, raggomitolato su se stesso, adesso che nessuno lo vede, si domanda se lo lascerebbe avvicinare per consolarlo, e ci sono momenti in cui John vorrebbe abbandonarsi alle lacrime anche lui, per un amore che lui stesso ha scelto di abbandonare.

Ogni tanto Mary si affaccia sulla soglia della cameretta e si complimenta per la sua pazienza nel restare a dondolare il lettino per ore ed ore: a volte John si sente in colpa, perché i suoi pensieri sono altrove, ma altre volte gli sembra solo che la moglie controlli che lui tenga fede ai voti pronunciati il giorno delle nozze e voglia rassicurarsi che John stia lì, dove deve essere.

Dove deve essere.

 

Sono come microscopici granelli di sabbia gli indizi e le tracce che il presunto Moriarty lascia dietro di sé.

A volte lo portano a fare un passo in avanti verso la verità, a volte sono false piste, a volte sono delitti fini a se stessi che gli fanno perdere tempo, ma, nonostante tutto, sono quelli che a Sherlock piacciono di più, mentre suo fratello sospira esasperato e li definisce degli inutili esercizi intellettuali: vorrebbe avere risultati immediati, vorrebbe chiudere quella vicenda il più in fretta possibile; Mycroft non ha mai avuto la forma mentis giusta per apprezzare la bellezza di un enigma da destrutturare e risolvere in ogni suo aspetto.

Da questo punto di vista solo Jim la vedeva come lui, per questo lo irretiva e lo provocava con problemi sempre più complessi: perché a Jim piaceva guardarlo danzare e a lui piaceva mostrare quanto fosse bravo a farlo.

_“John ha sempre odiato questa cosa, questo legame che univa il detective ed il criminale”_

John non ha mai capito: di Moriarty ha sempre avuto paura e basta, paura che lo plagiasse, lo trascinasse a fondo, lo cambiasse.

O forse no.

Forse ciò di cui John ha sempre avuto paura è il mostro dentro di lui, paura di vedere ciò che Sherlock ha sempre saputo, che lui non è un angelo, paura di scoprire che in fondo non è mai stato molto diverso da Moriarty, anche prima di conoscerlo.

La partita di scacchi prosegue, anche se ogni tanto entra in una fase di stallo, come in questo momento, con la torre e l’alfiere neri di Sherlock stretti tra due pedoni bianchi di Jim; ma il detective è tranquillo: non è la prima volta che succede e finché non si dà scacco al Re, la partita non è perduta.

Sono molti giorni che Sherlock non passa davanti alla Porta; i primi tempi lo faceva, arrivava anche ad accarezzare il legno scuro con affetto, ma poi le sue visite si sono fatte sempre meno frequenti, sino a cessare del tutto.

Pertanto non ha modo di accorgersi che l’ottone della maniglia è ossidato, né che una crepa sottile attraversa in diagonale tutto il vetro del battente di destra.

Scricchiola la Porta, ma non c’è nessuno a sentire.

 

John è in piedi in salotto, nel cuore della notte, con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte appoggiata al vetro freddo della finestra, dove il suo fiato si condensa ad intervalli irregolari. Lo scoppio della marmitta di un’auto che passa in strada lo fa sussultare; apre gli occhi di scatto e distoglie in fretta lo sguardo dal suo riflesso sul vetro: non ha mai provato tanto disgusto per se stesso e spera che Mary stia dormendo profondamente, perché se in quel momento si alzasse e venisse a cercarlo, le basterebbe uno sguardo per capire.

Più passa il tempo senza avere notizie di Sherlock, più John ci pensa, ormai è un pensiero fisso, che si insinua nella sua mente in ogni momento, anche nei momenti meno opportuni.

Come quando fa l’amore con sua moglie, ad esempio.

Sta cercando di convincersi che si è eccitato ed è arrivato sino in fondo perché l’ha fatto con Mary e non perché ha ripensato alla prima volta che Sherlock l’ha spogliato e l’ha spinto sul letto. Sta cercando di convincersi che gli è venuto duro sotto le carezze delicate della mano di Mary e non perché ha evocato quelle grandi e forti di Sherlock. Sta cercando di convincersi che, se proprio è capitato di aver pensato a lui, è stata la prima volta ed è stato solo un incidente di percorso e non sta succedendo ogni volta che lui e la moglie fanno sesso.

Si stropiccia il volto e si scompiglia i capelli, disperato, perché non ce la fa, non ce la fa a non pensare a lui.

E’ inutile mentire a se stessi, perché gli basta chiudere gli occhi e Sherlock è su di lui, imperioso, sudato, prepotente, gli stringe i polsi con forza, bacia e morde a sangue le sue labbra ed insinua le ginocchia tra le sue cosce per fargli divaricare le gambe, subito due dita sono dentro di lui, le sue labbra succhiano, succhiano, succhiano forte e Sherlock è sordo alle sue suppliche di fare piano, vuole il corpo di John e ancora non gli basta, vuole anche la sua anima, vuole tutto fino all’ultimo soffio di fiato che gli rimane e a John piace essere scopato così violentemente da lui ed è solo pensando a questo che riesce a farselo venire duro.

E John lo ama, lo ama, lo ama ancora nonostante tutto e il peso delle sue responsabilità non è stato sufficiente a cancellare quell’amore, non lo sarà mai.

Invece, quando pensa a Mary, è _gratitudine_ la prima parola che gli sale alle labbra, non _amore_ , ma la gratitudine non è abbastanza per avere una erezione, forse non basta nemmeno per tenere in piedi un matrimonio e non sa ancora per quanto riuscirà a fingere. Prega solo che Mary continui a dormire e non gli faccia domande, perché adesso John non ha risposte.

 _“Prendi tutta la mia vita.”_ questo aveva voluto scritto sulla scatola dei loro anelli, ed è stato così: Sherlock Holmes stringe ancora tra le mani la sua vita.

 

Mycroft picchietta nervosamente il suo ombrello sulla moquette consunta.

“C’è stato un altro messaggio: questa volta ha mandato in tilt i provider del servizio mail di tutto il Paese.”

“Lo so, ho anch’io un computer.”

“Quello che non sai è che c’è un G7 in vista e Lady Smallwood è molto preoccupata per la nostra immagine all’estero: daremo l’impressione di non saper garantire la sicurezza, se un criminale solitario riesce a fare tutti questi danni.”

“Non è un’impressione, è la verità. - risponde il fratello con un sorrisetto compiaciuto che fa infuriare il maggiore - La rete che avevo abbattuto sta cercando rigenerasi e voi siete ben lungi dall’avere il controllo.”

“Tu non ti rendi conto di quanto la situazione sia grave!”

“Quanto sei noioso, più noioso ancora dei tuoi amichetti della Camera Alta.” [5]

“Sherlock… dimmi che hai qualcosa di concreto.”

“Sto per eseguire una presa ‘en passant’.”

“Cosa c’entrano gli scacchi, adesso?” chiede Mycroft, che resta un attimo confuso prima di comprendere che il fratello sta battagliando con questo nuovo avversario all’interno del suo Mind Palace. “Hai capito chi si nasconde dietro questi nuovi crimini?”

Sherlock inclina la testa da un lato e sorride incredulo alle parole del fratello “Moriarty, ovviamente.”

“Sherlock! Smettila di scherzare, Moriarty si è suicidato sul tetto del Barts, tre anni fa: eravamo presenti entrambi all’autopsia e il suo d.n.a. coincideva sia con quello da me prelevato quando lo interrogai la prima volta, sia con quello di Richard Brook. Moriarty è morto.”

“Infatti, Richard Brook è morto per davvero.”

“Era una identità fasulla.”

“Non… non ci arrivi? Davvero non hai capito? Eppure so che hai dedicato a questo enigma la stessa attenzione che ci sto dedicando io.” Lo sguardo di Sherlock è deliziato: sono così rare le volte in cui riesce a surclassare Mycroft in intelligenza che non compie alcuno sforzo per nascondere il sorrisetto di trionfo che gli stende le labbra. Non gli importa che Moriarty possa far collassare l’intero sistema informatico del Regno, né che possa mettere in piedi altri attentati, gli importa solo che è arrivato alla verità, nonostante le false piste disseminate dal suo avversario, e l’ha fatto prima del fratello.

“Questo non è un gioco, riesci a capirlo? - l’atteggiamento indolente del fratello gli sta facendo perdere le staffe più della consapevolezza di essere un passo dietro di lui questa volta - Dimmi quello che sai!”

“A tempo debito - Sherlock stira le gambe, prima di portarle al petto - mancano ancora alcuni tasselli.”

“Posso costringerti a parlare, lo sai.” non dovrebbe esporsi così: Mycroft non ama le minacce, le ritiene un’ultima ratio da impiegare solo quando non ci sono alternative, e parlare in questo modo al fratello significa rivelargli che le armi a sua disposizione sono ridotte all’osso.

“Non ti conviene, se vuoi porre fine a questa vicenda: lui si farà trovare e avvicinare solo da me.”

Mycroft chiude gli occhi e si arrende: non può fare altro, d’altronde. Lady Smallwood non fa che ricordargli che il problema deve essere risolto il prima possibile e con il minimo coinvolgimento da parte loro. “Come vuoi. Chiamami quando avrai novità.”

Nell’avviarsi verso l’ingresso, nota alcuni cartoni di cibo d’asporto abbandonati sul tavolo della cucina, il lavandino ingombro di stoviglie e prende nota di mandare qualcuno non appena Sherlock uscirà di casa e si dice che John Watson aveva una gran pazienza con lui.

“Mi ha mandato un messaggio questa settimana, chiedeva di te.” Sebbene il dottore non sia più insistente come i primi tempi, non demorde mai del tutto, non riesce a dimenticarsi di Sherlock, non è capace di scrollarselo di dosso e proseguire con la sua vita: quell’uomo ha avuto una grande influenza sul fratello, ma si può tranquillamente affermare che sia vero anche il contrario.

Si gira per vedere la reazione di Sherlock, ma questi già non lo ascolta più, di nuovo immerso nel suo Mind Palace, solo, distaccato, indifferente. Se è vero che i sentimenti sono uno svantaggio, è pur vero che rendevano suo fratello felice: non l’ha più visto sorridere come il giorno in cui ha sposato John.

_“Per quanto vale, mi dispiace che le cose tra di voi siano andate a finire così, fratellino.”_

 

Il pedone nero di Sherlock sulla quinta traversa mangia quello bianco di Jim sulla quarta. I pezzi sulla scacchiera sono rimasti pochi: Re, Regina, torre e due pedoni per Sherlock, Re, Regina, cavallo e alfiere per Moriarty.

“Questa partita è entusiasmante - dice il suo Jim mentale - stavolta ero sicuro che eseguissi un arrocco, invece hai compiuto lo sgombero di una casa.”

Sherlock sorride e ricambia il complimento “E tu stavi cercando di imbastire una rete per darmi matto, simulando un attacco doppio.”

“Ma ormai siamo agli sgoccioli e non ci sono più abbastanza pezzi per nasconderci dietro tatticismi.”

“Giochiamo a viso aperto, allora.”

 

Dopo anni, Sherlock aggiorna il suo sito con un messaggio criptico, che solo chi di dovere capirà.

Sherlock si prepara a dare scacco al Re.

Qualche giorno dopo invia a Mycroft una stringata lista di nomi e delle coordinate, che permettono agli uomini del MI5 di compiere degli arresti e sequestrare prove e materiale sufficiente a sbatterli in galera a vita: gli uomini erano organizzati in una cellula con delle caratteristiche simili a quelle dei terroristi islamici e sono stati proprio loro a far girare il video di Moriarty su tutte le televisioni. Sherlock sembra dunque aver tenuto fede alla sua promessa, ma mentre i suoi colleghi si complimentano con Mycroft per il successo dell’operazione, il maggiore degli Holmes non è tranquillo: nessuno di quegli uomini sembra avere abbastanza cervello per mettere in piedi e gestire un’operazione tanto complessa, e Sherlock insiste nel dire che c’è Moriarty dietro a tutto quanto.

Contatta il fratello sul cellulare, ma questi non risponde, allora allerta gli uomini che lo stanno tenendo sotto sorveglianza con discrezione dall’inizio di quella operazione, ma nemmeno loro rispondono. Una seconda squadra giunta sul posto comunica a Mycroft che le sue spie sono state messe fuori combattimento ed una di loro è ferita gravemente; Sherlock, inoltre, non si trova da nessuna parte.

_“Fratello, cosa stai facendo?”_

 

Sherlock scende dal treno della metropolitana e sgomita facendosi strada tra la folla che invece cerca di salire sul vagone. E’ ai piedi della scalinata quando una ragazza che sta scendendo le scale d’improvviso lancia un grido e caracolla giù, picchiando più volte la testa sui gradini e finendo quasi ai suoi piedi.

In un attimo è circondata da una folla di persone preoccupate, chi grida “Chiamate qualcuno”, chi “Non la muovete, aspettiamo l’ambulanza”, chi si spaventa per il sangue. Un vecchietto accanto a lui lo prega di usare il cellulare per chiamare il 911, ma Sherlock non si è fatto distrarre da quell’incidente simulato: qualcuno ha spinto la ragazza per alimentare il caos e ostacolarlo. Il detective si limita a scavalcare la donna inerte, incurante dell’esclamazione indignata dell’anziano vicino a lui.

Un uomo, più o meno della corporatura e dell’età di John si affaccia in cima alla scala e, vedendo la ragazza a terra, subito si precipita giù per le scale, passandogli accanto.

_“John sarebbe estremamente deluso da questo mio comportamento.”_

Ma lui non è mai stato un eroe, per quanto John si sia ostinato a volerlo vedere così: lui è un mostro, un mostro che ha in mente solo il Lavoro, che non si fa distrarre da nulla, che prende in considerazione l’esistenza degli altri solo se è in qualche modo utile all’indagine e quella donna non lo è, è solo l’ennesimo sacrificabile pedone della partita a scacchi che sta portando avanti.

Lui non è e non sarà mai un dottore, un salvatore, né un conduttore di luce.

 

Il legno della Porta scricchiola forte, come sottoposto ad una forte pressione e nuove crepe si allargano a raggiera sui vetri.

 

Salita la scala si guarda intorno, mentre nella sua mente scorre la mappa della metropolitana, con tutte le uscite di sicurezza ed i corridoi di servizio e apre una piccola porta alla sua destra, che conduce in un dedalo di cunicoli male illuminati lungo i quali corrono cavi e tubature, fino ad una intersezione dove si trova una cabina per la trasformazione dell’energia elettrica, dove Sherlock si ferma.

“Finiamola qui, non ho tutto il giorno per correrti dietro.”

Jim Moriarty compare dal corridoio alla sua sinistra e si appoggia al muro con le mani infilate in tasca.

“Ti sono mancato? Perché tu mi sei mancato moltissimo.”

“Curiosa scelta di parole, dal momento che questa è la prima volta che ci vediamo di persona.”

“Vuoi dire che il mio volto non ti provoca nemmeno un leggero senso di deja-vu? Sono ferito!” Il criminale apre la bocca in una smorfia di esagerato stupore e si batte una mano contro il petto. “Ma ammettilo, il mio piano è stato grandioso.”

Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle “Possedevi una pedina preziosa e l’hai usata con astuzia.”

“Ti ringrazio.” Jim sorride, compiaciuto del complimento.

“Tra due gemelli omozigoti - prosegue Sherlock - capita molto spesso che la personalità di uno sia dominante e l’altra sottomessa, inoltre hai avuto tutta la vita per plagiarlo e convincerlo ad essere te e ad impersonare Richard Brook. Se nessuno ha mai avuto dubbi, se tutti si sono convinti che fosse lui la più grande mente criminale del secolo, è perché era lui il primo ad esserne convinto. Dovevi avere una influenza incredibile su di lui per convincerlo addirittura a suicidarsi.”

“Sono Mister Sexy, la gente cade ai miei piedi, dolcezza.”

“Tu non ti sei mai esposto in prima persona, non ti sei mai sporcato le mani, hai sempre vissuto nell’ombra celando la tua stessa esistenza, finché non hai dovuto sacrificarlo.”

Moriarty fa finta di levarsi un immaginario cappello “Riposa in pace, fratellino.”

“Smettila di parlare come se te ne importasse qualcosa, la tua commedia è ridicola.”

Moriarty fa una smorfia “Hai ragione. Perderlo è stata una seccatura, perché mi ha costretto ad agire in prima persona, ma in una partita a scacchi qualunque pezzo è sacrificabile per la salvezza del Re, Regina compresa. Non mi aspetto che tu lo comprenda, comunque.”

“Perché dici questo?”

“Perché tu, Re, ti sei sacrificato ben due volte per la tua Regina. John Watson è il tuo punto debole, colui che permette a me o a una mezza tacca come Magnussen di tenerti in pugno. - Jim si stacca dal muro ed avanza verso di lui, con la luce del trionfo che già brilla nei suoi occhi - Lui è il motivo per cui non potrai mai vincere una partita contro di me, perché il tuo cuore lo antepone a qualsiasi altra cosa. Scrupoli, remore morali, legami, affetti - scopre i denti in una smorfia disgustata mentre pronuncia quella parola - questi i pesi che ti castrano.”

Sherlock pensa alla ragazza che ha lasciato morente ai piedi della scalinata, e ride.

“Ti sbagli, io non provo nulla del genere.”

 

Scacco al Re bianco.

Il nero vince.

 

La stanza del suo Mind Palace, dove è racchiuso John ed il loro amore cede improvvisamente, collassa sotto il peso di una mano invisibile che la schiaccia e la accartoccia su se stessa, distruggendola completamente finché non è solo un ammasso di rovine polverose.

Il lato umano di Sherlock, finora preservato in quella stanza assieme ai suoi ricordi più belli, muore e resta solo il mostro.

 

“Oh, ancora con il vecchio discorso che tu sei dalla parte degli angeli ma non sei uno di loro? Sì, se mai te lo fossi chiesto, ho ascoltato quella conversazione e non ci ho creduto nemmeno un istante. Era un bluff, esattamente come te.”

“Forse bleffavo con tuo fratello sul quel tetto - concede Sherlock - ma non lo sto facendo ora.”

Lo sguardo di Jim si fa più attento mentre scruta il viso affilato davanti a lui: c’è qualcosa di nuovo nell’espressione del viso di Holmes che cattura l’occhio del criminale, una freddezza ed una totale assenza di emozioni che non c’è mai stata ed in quel momento è tanto, tanto simile a lui.

Spietato, e privo di punti di deboli.

“Cosa ti è accaduto?” domanda, mentre inconsciamente compie un piccolo passo indietro. E’ sempre stato un passo avanti al detective, perché non aveva la zavorra dei sentimenti a rallentarlo, ma adesso sembrano essere alla pari. Studia freneticamente la sua prossima mossa, ma Sherlock scuote la testa.

“Questa volta è finita sul serio, Jim: l’embrione della tua nuova organizzazione è stato nuovamente smantellato e per quante volte tenterai la tua scalata nel mondo del crimine, ormai ho capito come ti muovi, come pensi, come agisci. La tua impronta, il tuo modus operandi sarà sempre chiaro e cristallino ai miei occhi, ti sconfiggerò ogni volta e adesso non hai più armi per combattermi.”

“E non sarebbe divertente?”

“No, non più. Già adesso sto iniziando ad annoiarmi.”

Jim ride, incredulo “Quindi cosa pretendi, che mi faccia ammanettare, docile come un agnellino e condurre da tuo fratello?”

“E’ una delle due possibilità, ma non ho mai pensato che tu la prendessi in considerazione.”

“E l’altra qual è?”

“Che solo uno di noi due uscirà vivo da qui.”

“Ricorreresti alla forza bruta? Che decisione poco elegante.” Sherlock è più alto di lui, ha passato due anni sopravvivendo in mezzo ai nemici e Moriarty sa che in un corpo a corpo non avrebbe scampo.

“Sei stato proprio tu a lamentarti che per me ogni cosa doveva essere arzigogolata, complessa, intelligente. E devo proprio ringraziarti per le cose che mi hai mandato a dire tramite tuo fratello, perché mi hanno aperto gli occhi: spesso un colpo di pistola od un collo spezzato sono soluzioni più rapide. - lo afferra per i polsi - Questo è un addio, Jim.”

“No - sibila il criminale, che non rinuncia ad avare l’ultima parola - questo è un passaggio di consegne.”

Poi Sherlock lo spinge con forza contro la cabina per la trasformazione dell’elettricità e qualche scintilla dopo è tutto finito.

In quello spazio ristretto e buio Sherlock per la prima volta in vita sua è completamente libero: non ha più nemesi mortali, legami, obbligazioni, voti. Nemmeno qualcosa che lo interessi, a dire il vero. Più nulla.

Gli sta bene così, decide, non vuole più nessun tipo di legame. Con nessuno.

 

Lord Coleridge è uno degli uomini con cui Mycroft condivide il potere nell’ombra e, del gruppo, è quello con cui Holmes si è trovato più volte apertamente in contrasto; inoltre è un duca e gode di appoggi più altolocati ed è in una posizione di indipendenza rispetto a tutti gli altri.

Sta controllando dei documenti quando il cicalino dell’interfono lo interrompe.

“Il signor Holmes vorrebbe vederla.” annuncia la segretaria.

“Dica a Mycroft che può aspettare fino a stasera, lo incontrerò al Diogene.”

“No signore, si tratta di Sherlock Holmes.”

“Oh… va bene, lo faccia passare.”

Sherlock gli rivolge un cenno di saluto del capo e si siede davanti a lui.

“Mi congratulo con lei - esordisce il duca - ho appena saputo che lei ha neutralizzato ancora una volta la minaccia di Jim Moriarty, ma fatico a comprendere il motivo di questa sua visita. Tra me e suo fratello non corre esattamente buon sangue.”

“E’ proprio per questo che sono qui.”

“Preferirei non essere coinvolto nelle baruffe familiari degli Holmes.”

“Lei ha seguito da vicino la vicenda di Moriarty in questi mesi, ha visto come agisco e come lavoro. Non le piacerebbe se lavorassi per lei?”

“Temo di non capire.”

Sherlock rotea gli occhi, spazientito “Lord Coleridge, parliamo fuori dai denti: io so che, nell’interesse di questa Nazione, lei si avvale della collaborazione di alcuni uomini per risolvere problemi e minacce in modo poco ortodosso e che questi uomini godono di un’ampia libertà di manovra e di immunità paragonabile a quella diplomatica. Se le interessa, vorrei essere uno di loro.”

Il nobiluomo si appoggia alla sua poltrona, soppesando l’offerta “Perché?”

“Le mie motivazioni non la devono interessare, i miei risultati invece sì. Le do due giorni di tempo per pensarci.”

“Non mi servono.” Ha appena perso due fidati collaboratori in una operazione andata male a Gibilterra e ha bisogno di rimpiazzi immediati. Mycroft Holmes non sarà contento della cosa, ma non avrà modo di opporsi o di interferire, senza mettere a rischio il delicato gioco di equilibri che c’è nella loro ristretta cerchia di uomini di potere. Allunga una mano verso Sherlock “Sarà un piacere lavorare con lei.”

 

Mycroft intercetta Sherlock mentre sta chiudendo il suo borsone da viaggio e si prepara a lasciare Montague Street. E’ riuscito finalmente a rintracciarlo dopo più di due giorni di ricerche, anche se il primo l’ha passato quasi interamente a rimuovere con discrezione il corpo di Jim Moriarty dalla galleria della Tube. Al rientro in ufficio, una allarmata Anthea l’ha informato che Sherlock si era offerto di lavorare con Lord Coleridge. Mycroft non è melodrammatico come il fratello, non ha nessuno che definirebbe un arcinemico, ma il duca si avvicina molto a quella definizione.

“Perché l’hai fatto?”

“Per la Regina e la Nazione.” lo schernisce Sherlock con un sorriso storto.

Lo afferra per le braccia e lo tiene stretto, costringendolo a guardarlo “Cosa ti ha fatto Moriarty?”

“Nulla, lui non c’entra con la mia decisione.”

E Mycroft capisce che la deriva del fratello è iniziata molto prima, nel momento in cui ha perso John Watson. “Lavora per me, allora!” gli propone, in un ultimo tentativo di trattenerlo.

“Così puoi continuare a trattenermi al guinzaglio? Scordatelo.”

“Non posso permetterti di andare.” Ora Mycroft ha paura per lui: è troppo autodistruttivo, troppo menefreghista verso se stesso per durare, ma non ha parole né argomenti per trattenerlo. Potrebbe dirgli che lo ama, che i loro genitori gli vogliono un bene dell’anima, ma sarebbe così ipocrita, dopo che è stato lui stesso a spronarlo ad ignorare i sentimenti, i propri e quelli altrui, che sarebbe del tutto inutile.

“Non puoi impedirmelo. Ormai sono fuori dalla tua area di influenza, Mycroft.”

“Perché? Non ti sono mai interessati questi giochi di spie, cos’è cambiato adesso?”

“Perché no? Un lavoro vale l’altro: questo è ben pagato e non devo rendere conto a nessuno di quel che faccio per raggiungere il risultato.” Sherlock si carica la borsa in spalla e scivola via, oltre la porta e la vita di Mycroft.

 

“Caspita, che disastro!” il suo Jim mentale fischietta allegro, davanti alle rovine della stanza di John.

Sherlock fissa le macerie di ciò che è stato senza proferire parola: dovrebbe provare qualcosa, ne è quasi certo, ma non sente nulla. Si gira sui tacchi e si allontana, mentre Moriarty lo raggiunge trotterellando “Ma lasci tutto così? Dovresti sistemare questo disordine!”

“Noioso.”

 

La prima volta che John rivede Sherlock dopo il loro addio all’aeroporto, si trova in coda alla casse di un supermercato: è andato a visitare un paziente anziano che abita in una zona della città fuorimano e degradata, e ne sta approfittando per comprare due cose che mancano in casa.

Lo vede camminare veloce dall’altra parte della strada e non pensa ad altro che a raggiungerlo: lascia cadere la spesa, spintona in malo modo le persone in coda per sgusciare nello spazio stretto tra le due casse, butta a terra un carrello che gli blocca il passaggio e si precipita in strada.

“SHERLOCK!” urla con il cuore in gola, ma l’altro è già troppo lontano.

Incurante del traffico, John attraversa la strada e corre, corre più veloce che può, nonostante sia fuori allenamento per i lunghi mesi di inattività ed i muscoli delle gambe e la milza protestino ad ogni falcata: vuole solo raggiungerlo. Non sa cosa gli dirà, non sa come reagirà Sherlock, ma potrebbe fargli qualunque cosa, anche scoparlo in pieno giorno contro il muro di un palazzo e lui lo lascerà fare, perché ha bisogno di lui, un bisogno viscerale ed insopprimibile di guardarlo, di sentire il suo odore e la sua voce.

Holmes si infila in un vicolo ed il dottore è costretto a correre più veloce per non perderlo.

“SHERLOCK!” urla di nuovo, ma la sua voce viene coperta dai rumori di un vicino cantiere edile in piena attività. Si infila nel vicolo, da cui si dipartono viuzze secondarie ancora più strette che dividono un palazzo e l’altro. La maggior parte sono fabbricati industriali abbandonati, altri sono vecchie palazzine popolari occupate da immigrati irregolari, degrado e sporcizia sono le note dominanti di quel quartiere.

John percorre il vicolo sino in fondo, continuando ad urlare il nome di Sherlock, poi esplora ad una ad una le vie laterali, finché un grido di aiuto non raggiunge le sue orecchie. Corre in quella direzione e sbuca nel cortile interno di un edificio, suddiviso a metà da un’alta cancellata metallica arrugginita.

Lui si trova da un lato e Sherlock dall’altra e sta prendendo a pugni un altro uomo, che è chiaramente in svantaggio.

“Sherlock?” John si aggrappa al cancello, senza la più pallida idea di cosa stia succedendo: è preso alla sprovvista da quella scena, perché il consulente investigativo non usa quei metodi quando vuole delle informazioni. Lui deduce, lui è migliore di così, lui non è così crudele.

“Fuori quei nomi.” dice Sherlock al suo avversario, mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro.

“Mai.” ruggisce l’altro e prova a contrattaccare.

“Come preferisci.” Holmes para un pugno, afferra il polso dell’uomo e lo fa volare l’altro sopra la sua schiena e quando atterra, gli torce il braccio dietro la schiena.

John ascolta con orrore il rumore dei legamenti che si spezzano, prima che venga coperto dall’urlo di dolore di quell’uomo.

“Sh-Sherlock?” balbetta. Non l’ha mai visto comportarsi così ed è paralizzato dalla paura.

“I nomi.” insiste Sherlock, implacabile.

“Fottiti.” ringhia l’altro ed allora una grandinata di pugni e calci si abbatte su di lui.

“Sherlock! - John si aggrappa con forza alle sbarre del cancello quasi voglia divaricarle - Ti prego, fermati, lo stai ammazzando! Mi ascolti? Lo stai uccidendo, Sherlock!” urla, urla con quanto fiato ha in gola, ma Sherlock non si arresta e continua a picchiare l’altro uomo, imperterrito, glaciale come un robot.

Le sue parole non lo raggiungono più.

“Smettila - John scivola in ginocchio e continua a supplicare - smettila, smettila.”

Finalmente l’avversario di Sherlock si arrende, invoca pietà e quando Sherlock si china su di lui, mormora qualcosa.

Poi il rumore di un collo che si spezza rompe il silenzio.

Sherlock si alza e, solo per un istante, incrocia lo sguardo con quello di John, poi si allontana, senza voltarsi indietro e John resta lì, accasciato a terra, impietrito ed agghiacciato dalla scena a cui ha assistito.

Non riesce a credere che le mani del suo Sherlock, quelle mani delicate che maneggiavano provette e vetrini, quelle mani soavi che ricavavano dal violino i suoni più melodiosi, quelle mani che infiammavano il suo corpo e lo facevano gridare di desiderio, siano state in grado di fare quello. Ma più di tutto non riesce a credere di essere diventato trasparente per Sherlock: non una volta ha ascoltato le sue suppliche, non una volta il suo viso ha mostrato l’ombra di una emozione mentre John invocava il suo nome e quando alla fine si è deciso a guardarlo, non c’era nulla sul fondo dei suoi occhi chiari.

“E’ un incubo? - domanda con voce piccola e smarrita - Vi prego, qualcuno mi dica che è un incubo.”

 

Dopo quella che sembra un’eternità, una persona avanza verso di lui. Non ha bisogno di voltarsi per riconoscere la voce di Anthea.

“Dottor Watson, la prego di seguirmi con una certa urgenza: una squadra di ripulitori sarà qui ed è meglio che non la trovino.”

O la donna è molto più forte di quanto John avesse mai immaginato o lui è davvero debole in quel momento, perché la collaboratrice di Mycroft lo solleva di peso e lo sorregge mentre lo accompagna verso la macchina.

Mycroft è seduto all’interno e gli porge un bicchiere di liquore che John rifiuta con un cenno assente del capo.

“John, avrei voluto incontrarla in circostanze migliori.”

“Cosa è successo?” sibila l’ex soldato.

“Ufficiosamente adesso mio fratello lavora per un membro della Camera dei Lord che si occupa di sicurezza interna.”

“Quello non è Sherlock!” urla John, picchiando un pugno contro il finestrino della limousine, che non va in pezzi solo perché è antiproiettile.

“Lo è: questo è lui, adesso.”

Un uomo che usa la violenza per ottenere ciò che gli serve e poi uccide per togliere di mezzo testimoni scomodi.

John si prende la testa tra le mani “No, no, NO! Lui non… non il mio Sherlock.”

A quelle parole Mycroft gli afferra i polsi con rabbia e lo scuote “Con che diritto lo considera ancora suo, dopo averlo abbandonato? Quando è stata proprio la sua lontananza a spingerlo a-"

“E lei? - tuona John - Lei dov’è stato in tutto questo tempo? Cosa ha fatto? Perché non l’ha fermato?”

Restano a guardarsi un istante con gli occhi carichi di rabbia e di accuse reciproche.

Del tutto inutili, realizzano, e si allontanano l’uno dall’altro accasciandosi contro il sedile.

“Ma…”

“Anche se quello che Sherlock sta facendo non è propriamente legale, gode di una speciale immunità per le sue azioni, come un agente segreto. Io non posso fare nulla per lui - confessa Mycroft in un sussurro - ho le mani legate. Inoltre…”

“Cosa, Mycroft?”

“Non posso mettermi contro di lui, perché adesso esiste solo un modo per fermarlo e… è mio fratello, è il mio punto debole, lo è sempre stato. Non posso...”

Un’ondata di nausea investe l’ex soldato. “De-devo scendere. - balbetta - La prego, mi faccia scendere.”

L’auto accosta e John scende precipitosamente, sedendo sul marciapiede con le ginocchia strette al petto in attesa che il mondo smetta di girare. “E’ colpa mia - mormora - questa volta lo è davvero.”

“No, non faccia caso a quello che le ho detto prima, erano solo parole dettate dalla rabbia: è stato Sherlock a lasciarla andare da Mary: quando era in ospedale, dopo che quella donna Mary lo ferì, mi disse che si considerava un mostro e che non era degno di starle accanto.”

John incassa ancor più profondamente la testa tra le ginocchia: vorrebbe solo smetterla di sentire, di pensare, vorrebbe solo che le immagini agghiaccianti di Sherlock che uccide un uomo inerme sparissero per sempre dalla sua mente.

“Però - aggiunge Mycroft, prima di richiudere la portiera - mi disse che per un po’ era stato bello sognare, con lei al suo fianco.” [6]

L’auto riparte e John resta lì sul marciapiede, chiude gli occhi e alla mente si affaccia prepotente un ricordo di quando era bambino.

 

Suo padre era nell’esercito, di stanza in Irlanda del Nord durante anni molto difficili, quindi era spesso lontano da casa ed aveva pochissimi giorni di ferie da trascorrere con la sua famiglia e quando John aveva sei anni, gli promise che durante le vacanze estive gli avrebbe insegnato a nuotare senza braccioli, ma le attività dell’IRA si intensificarono e venne richiamato in servizio prima della scadenza della licenza, così John trascorse le vacanze al mare solo con la madre e la sorella. Harriet, di qualche anno più grande, aveva fatto amicizia con la figlia dei vicini d’ombrellone, era tutta presa dalla mania di quell’estate (intrecciare braccialettini e portachiavi con fili di plastica) e stava trascorrendo delle belle vacanze. D’altronde lei non era mai stata particolarmente affezionata al papà e non soffriva molto per la sua assenza.

John invece adorava il padre, non voleva essere arrabbiato con lui per non aver mantenuto la promessa e decise quindi di odiare l’immensa distesa blu che li teneva separati, così una mattina gli venne un’idea: scavò una buca profonda sul bagnasciuga, prese il secchiello, lo riempì d’acqua e la svuotò nella buca, iniziando a fare avanti e indietro dalla riva del mare con una costanza ammirevole. L’acqua scivolava giù nella buca e poco dopo spariva e, nella mente del piccolo John, finiva nelle profondità della Terra; calcolò che ci avrebbe messo un bel po’ di tempo, ma alla fine l’avrebbe svuotato completamente, così avrebbe potuto attraversarlo a piedi e andare a trovare il suo papà che si trovava dall’altra parte.

Giunse l’ora di tornare in albergo per il pranzo, ma John si rifiutava categoricamente di smetterla di versare secchiate d’acqua nella sua pozza: il mare era grande e non poteva permettersi pause! Dal momento che suo figlio non era un bambino capriccioso e il più delle volte ubbidiva al primo richiamo, sua mamma gli chiese il perché del suo strano comportamento.

“Non so nuotare e perciò non posso attraversare il mare, così lo svuoterò tutto dentro questo buco e andrò da papà a piedi e passeremo le vacanze tutti insieme.”

“John.” la mamma lo chiamò con dolcezza e lui si fermò a guardarla, reggendo il secchiello vuoto tra le sue piccole mani diventate rosse per lo sforzo; aveva i capelli biondi raccolti in una coda ordinata ed indossava un bellissimo abito bianco di cotone smanicato che arrivava al ginocchio, su cui erano stampati tanti papaveri rossi che dalle spalle cadevano a pioggia per accumularsi più fitti verso l’orlo della gonna. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui, asciugandogli il sudore che gocciolava da sotto il cappellino e gli parlò in tono molto serio, lo stesso che usava quando si rivolgeva ad un altro adulto.

“Capisco perché lo stai facendo, è un pensiero molto bello e quando stasera glielo racconterai al telefono papà ne sarà tanto felice, però non devi svuotare il mare, John: è una cosa brutta.”

“Perché?”

“Tu dalla riva vedi solo acqua, ma in realtà il mare è pieno di vita: vi nuotano milioni di pesci, granchi e meduse.”

“Non mi piacciono le meduse - la interruppe il bambino - pizzicano.”

“Però ci sono anche i delfini e le tartarughe che ami tanto, ci sono i coralli e le conchiglie colorate che Harriet colleziona, ci sono navi pirata affondate e tesori sepolti e tantissime altre cose meravigliose, e se adesso tu lo svuoti, tutte le creature che ci vivono moriranno e questo sarebbe molto triste.”

John appoggiò il secchiello a terra “Non ci avevo pensato: non volevo fare del male ai delfini.” si scusò.

“Va tutto bene, il tuo secchiello è molto piccolo ed il mare è molto, molto grande: sono sicura che i delfini ti perdoneranno.”

Solo diventando più grande capì che quel giorno sua mamma non voleva aggiungere un’altra delusione a una delusione, quella che il padre non fosse lì con loro, e gli aveva detto così, invece di rivelargli che è impossibile svuotare il mare.

 

Fino a questo momento, John ha sempre creduto che fosse così, che l’acqua degli oceani di tutto il mondo non potesse mai prosciugarsi.

Fino a questo momento, John ha creduto che l’amore di Sherlock per lui fosse come il mare: un qualcosa la cui esistenza era una certezza incontrovertibile, un qualcosa che c’era da sempre e per sempre avrebbe continuato ad esserci, profondo ed inesauribile, anche se il loro matrimonio era finito e adesso avevano preso strade diverse; era un odore di salsedine che giungeva fino a lui anche quando era lontano dall’acqua e che lo rassicurava che quell’amore era sempre lì.

Sherlock lo avrebbe amato per sempre. Questo credeva.

Ma negli occhi di Sherlock all’altra parte di quel cancello non c’era amore. C’era la stessa indifferenza con cui il detective guardava i clienti che lo seccavano con un caso noioso.

Una volta, John mai avrebbe pensato che quello sguardo potesse essere rivolto verso di lui. Gli occhi di Sherlock erano sempre stati bellissimi, ma quando guardavano lui avevano una luce speciale.

Erano occhi innamorati.

E invece adesso…

Adesso...

John si ritrova a pensare con orrore che è riuscito nella sua impresa impossibile.

E’ riuscito a prosciugare il mare.

 

Qualche giorno dopo la signora Hudson gli comunica di aver trovato dei nuovi inquilini per il 221B, i quali però porteranno i propri mobili, perciò dovrà buttare via o regalare quello che c’è adesso nell’appartamento e lo invita ad andare a controllare che non ci sia niente di suo.

Esita a lungo prima di andare, nonostante la sua ex padrona di casa lo solleciti quotidianamente, perché gli inquilini saranno lì a giorni, esita perché ha paura a tornare in quella casa piena di echi e di fantasmi, dove ha vissuto l’era più bella della sua vita, assieme a quella più dolorosa.

Si dice che sarebbe meglio se potesse fare come Sherlock, dimenticare di aver tanto amato senza colpo ferire e diventare una macchina anch’egli, capace di guardarlo negli occhi con distacco, ma è il suo subconscio a non permetterglielo, notte dopo notte.

 

John apre gli occhi, ritrovandosi a guardare una sconfinata distesa di sabbia. Ma non è un deserto, lui conosce bene il deserto e quello non lo è: qua e là nella sabbia ci sono pozze di acqua salmastra e stagnante, dove pochi pesci vivono i loro ultimi minuti d’agonia, boccheggiando in pochi millimetri d’acqua; agitano frenetici le pinne e finiscono per seppellirsi da soli nella melma, con il fango che penetra nelle branchie, soffocandoli. Poco distante tre delfini spiaggiati emettono una serie di lamentosi richiami, quasi volessero farsi forza a vicenda nel momento della morte. L’aria è impregnata dell’odore disgustoso delle alghe e della decomposizione, la sabbia è puntellata di conchiglie spezzate, granchi a pancia all’aria e grossi carapaci di tartaruga ormai vuoti. L’orribile e gigantesco scheletro di una balena è diventato il pasto di uno stormo di gabbiani arrabbiati e, in lontananza, il legno di una antica nave pirata, si sgretola sotto i raggi impietosi del sole.

Il mare si è prosciugato e tutte le forme di vita che vi trovavano rifugio sono morte.

“John.”

John si volta, trovandosi faccia a faccia con sua mamma, bella e giovane come quando era bambino. Indossa quello stesso vestito estivo smanicato, solo che adesso è vecchio e logoro e gli allegri papaveri sono stati sostituiti da macchie di sangue color ruggine.

“Mamma…”

“Bambino mio, cosa è successo?” chiede lei, la voce ricolma di tristezza e John crolla a terra, abbracciando le gambe di quella visione.

“L’ho fatto… che dio mi perdoni… l’ho fatto. Ho prosciugato il mare, mamma.”

 

Questo è diventato il suo nuovo incubo ricorrente, che lo sveglia nel cuore della notte, che spaventa Mary, perché John nel sonno diventa violento, si agita e tira calci e pugni, annaspando per tornare alla realtà.

John sa che la moglie ha capito, qualcosa ha capito dei motivi nascosti dietro questi suoi terrori notturni, perché quando si sveglia lo guarda rabbiosa invece che comprensiva ed i suoi occhi lo rimproverano _“Perché continui a pensare a lui? Perché non a me? Devo essere io il centro dei tuoi pensieri, io, solo io. Dimenticalo, io ti ordino di dimenticarlo.”_

E John vorrebbe solo urlare.

 

Alla fine è di nuovo ai piedi di quei diciassette gradini, per immergersi un’ultima volta in ricordi di una vita che non tornerà. Si ferma nel salotto, dove lui e Sherlock si erano scambiati le promesse, circondati dagli amici più cari; ricorda di essersi sentito invincibile quel giorno, come se con Sherlock al suo fianco potesse fare qualunque cosa, ricorda di aver pensato, mentre Sherlock lo baciava dopo il sì, che avevano tutta una vita davanti e sarebbe stata una vita meravigliosa. Siede nella poltrona dove l’ha pianto tante volte quando lo credeva morto, con la stessa disperazione nel cuore. Mette da parte poche cose che gli appartengono e si alza per andarsene, ma gli occhi cadono sulla porta della camera da letto in fondo al corridoio.

 _“Vattene_ \- gli dice la ragione - _qui non c’è più niente per te, ti farai solo del male.”_ ma quando mai John ha ascoltato la ragione?

Resta a lungo con la mano stretta attorno alla maniglia di metallo, che si riscalda sotto le sue dita. Quella è la stanza di Sherlock, ma per un breve periodo è stata la loro stanza, il loro santuario e adesso John si sente come un profanatore a varcarne la soglia: se quella camera adesso è spoglia e vuota è anche colpa sua, perciò sente di non avere il diritto di rimettere piede in quella stanza.

Ancora una vota la parte più saggia (o quella più vigliacca?) di lui gli sussurra che non deve (cosa mai potrebbe ricavarne?), che sarebbe meglio che tornasse subito a casa, di corsa, ma alla fine la maniglia viene abbassata e in un attimo John è dentro.

Tutti i mobili sono stati portati via, compreso il letto, e l’eco dei suoi passi rimbomba pesante contro le pareti: non c’è nulla, assolutamente più nulla della loro vita insieme, e John resta in piedi al centro della stanza a capo chino, mentre la sua mente torna alle innumerevoli notti trascorse lì, a farsi prendere e possedere fino nell’anima, a supplicare Sherlock di dargli qualche minuto di tregua, a urlare il suo nome, ad ascoltare la voce profonda che gli sussurrava _“ti amo”_ all’orecchio, quasi fosse una eresia.

Un singhiozzo gli scappa dalle labbra prima che possa fermarlo e finalmente si decide ad andarsene, quando il suo piede produce un rumore sordo su un’asse del pavimento, come se sotto vi fosse un vuoto.

Sa benissimo che Sherlock aveva mille pertugi in quella casa per nascondere le sigarette

_“E non solo quelle, lo sai, vero? Lo sai che si drogava di nuovo quando tu non c’eri.”_

e non vuole che la signora Hudson abbia dei problemi per della cocaina nascosta sotto il pavimento, quindi si inginocchia e usando una chiave come perno per sollevare il listello di legno, aspettandosi di trovare un lungo astuccio per le siringhe. Invece trova un sacchettino di velluto blu che contiene qualcosa di piccolo e tondo.

 _"Monete?"_ si chiede.

No, non sono monete, nella mano gli scivolano due semplici anelli d'oro.

Le loro fedi nuziali, nascoste nel luogo più intimo della casa, sotto al letto dove ogni notte Sherlock si sdraiava, a perpetuare all'infinito la memoria di qualcosa perduto per sempre, come una costante punizione verso se stesso per aver provocato la fine del loro matrimonio.

"Bugiardo... - sussurra John - non è vero che non comprendi queste cose. Tu le capisci, anche se fai finta di nulla."

 

Un paio di mesi dopo il suo ritorno nel mondo dei vivi, John accompagnò Sherlock durante un’indagine, una delle rare volte in cui riuscì a convincerlo a portarlo con sé.

Si trattava della scomparsa di una studentessa di medicina avvenuto quindici anni prima: si era sempre pensato ad una fuga volontaria, ma poi Sherlock aveva ritrovato i resti della giovane sepolti poco vicino dal dormitorio universitario; dovevano interrogare la madre e controllare la camera della ragazza alla ricerca di indizi sul colpevole.

Entrare nella camera da letto della ragazza era stato come compiere un viaggio a ritroso nel tempo fino ai primi anni '90, con poster di cantanti ormai dimenticati appesi alla porta. La stanza era pulita ed ordinata ed ogni cosa era rimasta al suo posto, come se la ragazza dovesse tornare a casa da un momento all'altra dopo le lezioni.

Ma non era quella la cosa che più aveva colpito John: in anticamera c'era uno stenditore con appoggiati dei panni luridi ed ingrigiti dal tempo, ricoperti di polvere e ragnatele e la sua presenza stonava in una casa altrimenti ordinatissima.

"È l'ultima cosa che Olga ha fatto prima di uscire di casa: ha caricato la lavatrice, ha steso i panni e poi è andata a lezione. Era una brava ragazza, la mia Olga. Sa, ho litigato tante volte con mio marito, lui voleva che togliessimo lo stendino, ma io non l'ho mai permesso: quei panni sono l'ultima cosa che ha toccato. Nessuno dovrà mai spostarli."

John uscì da quella casa con un groppo in gola, mentre Sherlock era completamente concentrato sul caso.

“Che storia triste, quella dello stendipanni, vero?” disse, quando furono all’aria aperta.

“Ridicolo - sentenziò il detective con voce fredda - a che pro tenere in casa quel ricettacolo di germi ed allergeni? Di sicuro non le restituirà la figlia morta.”

John gli si piantò davanti con un’espressione di profondo disgusto per la sua insensibilità “Dio, ma cosa sei diventato? Quell’oggetto è diventato un ricordo prezioso per quella donna!”

Il viso di Sherlock si rabbuiò e per un attimo la tristezza incrinò la sua aria composta “Io non capisco i sentimenti, lo sai bene. Non è quello di cui continui a rimproverarmi da quando sono tornato?”

 

Non è così, altrimenti perché conservare le loro fedi?

John stringe gli anelli al petto e si raggomitola sul pavimento, piangendo a dirotto, come quando lo credeva morto.

“Bugiardo, sei un bugiardo, Sherlock…” ripete ancora. Lui aveva visto dentro Sherlock, aveva la parte più bella di lui, sapeva che aveva un cuore nascosto dietro i suoi muri invalicabili; invece, quando era tornato, era stato molto più comodo credere che quel cuore non fosse mai esistito, che fosse stata una finzione al pari di tutto il resto, era stato più comodo dirgli addio e proseguire con la sua vita.

“E io sono uno stupido, perché non voluto vedere.”

Sherlock li ha conservati, ha continuato a sperare fino all’ultimo, ma poi, anche la speranza si è spenta e ha lasciato dietro di sé il simbolo del loro del loro amore.

Lentamente, John si sfila la fede di Mary, lasciandola cadere nella nicchia sul pavimento, e mette al dito l’anello di Sherlock, riponendo l’altro nel taschino della camicia.

Ha pronunciato dei voti prima di conoscere Mary, voti che ha rinnegato, che ha pensato di poter dimenticare, ma l’ha giurato, nel suo cuore l’ha giurato che sarebbe stato per sempre.

Nella buona e nella cattiva sorte.

E non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciare che Sherlock, il suo Sherlock, diventi un assassino governativo.

Si caricherà sulle spalle il peso di aver prosciugato il mare.

 

Mycroft gli dà appuntamento sul Vauxhall Bridge [7], in una giornata fredda e ventosa.

Si appoggia alla balaustra rossa e fuma in silenzio un paio di sigarette, gettando i mozziconi nella corrente del fiume, ed alla fine è John a parlare per primo.

“Mi hai detto che non puoi fare nulla, perché lui è tuo fratello, e posso capirlo.”

E’ sufficiente questo cambio di registro nei suoi confronti per far capire a Mycroft cosa John abbia in mente: peccherà forse in intelligenza, ma il dottore ha sempre avuto più coraggio e più cuore di quanto lui potrà mai sognare di avere.

“Però non può continuare così, non ce la faccio a rivedere una scena come quella alla quale ho assistito.”

“Nemmeno io.”

“Lui non tornerà più indietro, non è vero Mycroft?”

“No, e comunque non potrebbe nemmeno volendo: è un percorso senza ritorno quello che ha intrapreso.”

“Sherlock era mio marito, lo farò io. - è convinto e determinato - Devi solo dirmi dove posso trovarlo.”

“Va bene. Ti manderò un messaggio non appena lo scoprirò.”

“Un’ultima cosa, Mycroft.”

“Tutto quello che vuoi, John.”

“Mia figlia…”

“Sì, penserò io a lei.”

John annuisce, poi lo supera e attraversa il ponte in direzione di Westminster, senza mai voltarsi indietro.

 

Il messaggio arriva un paio di giorni dopo: Sherlock si sta dirigendo verso un bacino portuale abbandonato nell’East End, sta andando ad uccidere un ex collaboratore di Lord Colerigde che ha deciso di cambiare bandiera.

John è solo in casa, Mary e la bambina sono uscite, quindi non ha nemmeno bisogno di inventarsi una scusa. Recuperare la sua Sig Sauer nascosta in una scatola da scarpe in cima all’armadio ed una pistola narcotizzante con dardi alla ketamina che è riuscito a procurarsi grazie ad un vecchio contatto nell’esercito.

L’uomo che Sherlock sta braccando è nascosto all’interno di un magazzino abbandonato e John riesce a sorprenderlo senza alcuna difficoltà. Lo afferra da dietro e gli stringe il collo in una morsa ferrea, tappandogli la bocca con l’altra mano.

“Fermo - intima - non ti farò del male se non mi costringerai. Un uomo sta venendo qui per ucciderti, ma se fuggi adesso avrai salva la vita.”

L’altro non se lo fa ripetere due volte e, non appena John allenta la presa, sguscia via e scappa, senza mai voltarsi indietro.

L’ex soldato si arrampica su un soppalco metallico ed attende nascosto dietro ad alcuni scatoloni e dopo nemmeno mezz’ora Sherlock entra con cautela nel magazzino, guardandosi intorno, e poi si china a terra, alla ricerca di tracce dell’uomo che sta braccando e dalla sua posizione sopraelevata, per John è facile colpirlo sul collo con un dardo soporifero.

Scende la scaletta metallica, si avvicina a lui e gli prende le pulsazioni: la dose di ketamina non era elevata e si sveglierà presto. Lo solleva e lo appoggia al muro, ammanettandogli la mano destra ad un vecchio termosifone in ghisa, gli toglie la sciarpa per aiutarlo a respirare meglio e gli slaccia il cappotto.

Una goccia di sangue gli cola dal naso e John la tampona con delicatezza.

_“Sintomo di uno sniffatore abituale di cocaina.”_

John non è per nulla stupito quando gli solleva la manica sinistra e scopre tre piccoli puntini violacei nell’incavo dell’avambraccio, che si fanno via via tremuli man mano che le lacrime gli offuscano la vista.

Sherlock ha perso svariati chili e ha un taglio mal cicatrizzato sulla fronte sul quale John appoggia le labbra, e ha l’aria di una candela che brucia, brucia, brucia in fretta, incurante del fatto che la fiamma lo consumerà del tutto.

“Amore…” singhiozza John.

Sherlock non ci mette molto a risvegliarsi, e lo fa d’improvviso, spalancando gli occhi e scattando in avanti ancor prima di valutare se si trovi o meno in una situazione di pericolo. La sua mano sinistra fende l’aria a pochi centimetri dal viso di John, che fa appena in tempo a tirarsi indietro, mentre le manette che lo tengono prigioniero tintinnano. La spalla destra si torce e lui perde l’equilibrio, cadendo sulle ginocchia, e stringe le labbra a soffocare il gemito di dolore per il polso graffiato dal metallo.

Messo a fuoco chi gli sta di fronte, Sherlock si accuccia, scrutando John con diffidenza.

L’ex soldato è di una calma quasi innaturale, mentre si siede a gambe incrociate davanti a lui.

“Ciao Sherlock, avevo tanta voglia di rivederti.”

“Sicuro? - solleva il polso ammanettato - Questo non è quello che io chiamo un caloroso benvenuto.”

“Le circostanze sono quelle che sono.” sospira John, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Perché non mi hai già ucciso?” chiede l’altro, senza alcun preambolo.

Sembra che in quei mesi le sue abilità deduttive si siano ulteriormente affinate: non solo ha compreso immediatamente cosa voglia fare John, ma è già passato al gradino successivo, peccato che, ancora una volta, ha saltato una domanda fondamentale.

“Non ti interessa sapere il perché? Non ti interroghi mai sul perché, e invece è fondamentale.”

“Non per me: sono prigioniero, indifeso e tu sei determinato ad uccidermi, tra breve sarò morto e i motivi che ti hanno spinto ad agire saranno del tutto irrilevanti per me.”

“Ma non per me, non potevo ammazzarti colpendoti alle spalle, prima voglio che tu sappia. Assecondami, ti prego. Asseconda un ultima volta tuo marito.”

Finalmente John ottiene una prima reazione umana da lui: solleva il mente di scatto e scandisce con rabbia le parole “Tu non sei più mio marito, hai scelto di non esserlo più.”

“Adesso lo sono di nuovo, guarda.” si sfila l’anello che ha al dito e lo avvicina al viso di Sherlock per permettergli di leggere l’iscrizione interna.

“Non è l’anello di Mary.”

“No, non lo è.”

Prende l'altro anello dal taschino della camicia e lo appoggia a terra davanti a lui.

"Non capisco, a cosa serve tutto questo? Dovresti essere a casa dalla tua famiglia, è quello il centro del tuo mondo, ora. È quella donna."

"Ti sbagli, e anche Magnussen sbagliava: sei sempre tu il centro del mio universo. Anche... anche quando faccio l'amore con lei, sei tu colui che sogno di stringere."

Sherlock dà un altro violento strattone alle manette, incurante del metallo che gli slabbra la carne e scopre i denti in un ringhio "È per questo che mi hai ripetuto di continuo quanto fosse importante lei per te? Come in pochi mesi ti avesse cambiato la vita? È per questo che mi hai chiesto di restare in silenzio in prima fila a guardare mentre la sposavi, perché mi ami tanto?"

"Tu sei sparito senza dirmi nulla! - grida John, ringhiando a sua volta - Tenendo me all'oscuro di tutto. Me, tuo marito! Come se le promesse che ci eravamo scambiati non contassero nulla per te. E poi, non hai mai detto nulla... lo sai che ti sarebbe bastato poco per riavermi con te, non sono mai stato in grado di negarti nulla.”

Sherlock torna a sedersi e abbassa gli occhi. “Ti avevo già fatto del male e un giorno ti avrei consumato del tutto, finché non fossi diventato come me, senza un cuore, ti ho lasciato andare per permetterti di salvarti.”

“No, smettila, smettila di dire così, tu hai un cuore, tu-”

“John, ormai non più, lo sappiamo entrambi, ed è il motivo per cui sei qui e hai la tua pistola dietro la schiena.”

“Sherl-”

“All’inizio volevo solo stipare i tuoi ricordi in una stanza del mio Mind Palace per preservarli, perché erano per me la cosa più preziosa, ma una volta chiusa quella porta mi sono accorto che anche il dolore era scomparso, era tutto più facile. E poi un giorno la stanza è collassata ed è scomparso tutto. Oramai non provo più nulla, John.”

Il dottore gli prende il viso tra mani, gli accarezza i capelli, gli si stringe addosso più forte e respira un’ultima volta contro il suo collo “Perdonami, non avrei mai voluto prosciugare il mare.”

“Cosa?”

“Nulla, nulla, adesso non importa più. - porta una mano dietro la schiena e sfila la pistola - Non ce la faccio a vederti così, non ce la faccio a vedere il mio Sherlock trasformato in un assassino.”

“Lo so.”

“Ma soprattutto non ce la faccio a vedere il mio Sherlock che non mi ama più.”

“Io non amo più nulla, John.”

“Non è una consolazione.”

“So anche questo. - Sherlock si rilassa, accettando quello che verrà - Non sarei durato molto comunque, sono troppo imprudente. E, ad ogni modo, mi ero già annoiato di questo lavoro.” Raccoglie la fede che John ha appoggiato a terra, leggendone l’iscrizione: non ha più memoria dell’emozione con cui accolse il cerchio di metallo attorno al suo dito, ma può giudicare quanto sia stato prezioso per lui dalla cura con cui l’ha conservato. “Davvero mi consideri ancora il tuo Sherlock, dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare?”

“Solo se tu mi consideri ancora il tuo John.”

Il moro annuisce e si infila l’anello e quando John lo abbraccia di nuovo, Sherlock gli appoggia la testa sulla spalla e lo ricambia.

“Questa volta sarai libero davvero.” mormora, prima di chiudere gli occhi.

John annuisce una sola volta, piano, e toglie la sicura dall’arma. E’ riuscito a nascondere una cosa a Sherlock, che quando gli disse _“prendi tutta la mia vita”_ diceva sul serio.

 

\- BANG -

 

Il corpo di Sherlock si accascia pesante contro di lui e John lo culla dolcemente, e per un attimo, un attimo soltanto è come se Sherlock si fosse addormentato sulla sua spalla, come era solito fare quando erano sposati e guardavano insieme la televisione.

Per un attimo soltanto è ancora tutto bello e perfetto.

 

\- BANG -

 

 

 

POLIZIA METROPOLITANA

CITTA’ DI LONDRA

RAPPORTO No. 56287

redatto dall’Ispettore Capo

Gregory Lestrade

Matricola No. 1473

 

PARTE I

Classificazione dell’evento:

Duplice omicidio

 

PARTE II

Causa dell’evento:

Due colpi d’arma da fuoco esplosi da distanza ravvicinata. Vedasi allegato rapporto autoptico.

Arma del delitto non ritrovata sulla scena del crimine.

Riscontro dei proiettili con altri casi: _[omissis]_

Calibro dei proiettili: _[omissis]_

 

PARTE III

Vittime dell’evento:

1\. Holmes, William Sherlock Scott. Maschio caucasico, età 35 anni.

Soggetto che ha identificato la vittima n.1: _[omissis]_

2\. Watson, John Hamish. Maschio caucasico, età 37 anni.

Soggetto che ha identificato la vittima n. 2: Watson, Mary, moglie della vittima.

Oggetti personali trovati addosso alle vittime: _[omissis]_

 

PARTE IV

Altre circostanze rilevanti:

La squadra scientifica ha rilevato sul posto i capelli di una terza persona, rivelatosi soggetto maschile dal test del d.n.a. Sconosciuto. Non presente in alcun database criminale.

Non si segnalano altre circostanze di rilievo.

 

PARTE V

Conclusioni dell’estensore del rapporto:

Sherlock Holmes era un noto investigatore privato e il dottor John Watson era il suo aiutante. Secondo i testimoni _[omissis], [omissis]_ e _[omissis]_ stavano seguendo un indagine; i testimoni non sono tuttavia a conoscenza del nome del cliente del signor Holmes, il quale non teneva un archivio, né cartaceo, né elettronico. Non è stato pertanto possibile risalire all’identità del cliente, né alle indagini affidate all’investigatore, ma in base alle prove raccolte sulla scena del crimine, si può ragionevolmente ritiene che l’omicidio sia maturato all’interno di questo ambito.

 

Allegato rapporto autoptico

redatto dall’anatomopatologa Molly Hooper

 

_[omissis]_

 

 

Londra, 10, Broadway Street, 30 settembre 2014

 

Lestrade archivia quel rapporto pieno di omissioni e cancellature nello schedario, poi spinge verso Mycroft una anonima scatola di cartone, che contiene tutte le prove fisiche di cui si perderà traccia.

“E’ l’ultima volta che ti faccio un favore.”

“Lasciamo loro almeno la reputazione post mortem, dal momento che avevano perduto tutto il resto.”

“Non accetterò mai quello che è accaduto.”

“Non è per te da accettare o rifiutare, quello che è successo riguardava solo loro due.”

 

Quando Mycroft si presenta davanti alla porta di casa sua, Mary non lo invita ad entrare, ma il maggiore degli Holmes la scosta dalla soglia con l’ausilio dell’ombrello e si accomoda al tavolo della cucina.

“Potrei ucciderla.” sibila la donna.

“Non le conviene: il mondo intero scoprirebbe chi si nasconde dietro la sigla A.G.R.A. e un sacco di gente molto arrabbiata verrebbe a cercarla. Non vogliamo rendere la piccola Watson anche orfana di madre, vero?”

“Cosa vuole?”

Mycroft prende una cartellina azzurra dalla sua valigetta e la appoggia sul tavolo.

“E’ una assicurazione sulla vita per il valore di due milioni di sterline stipulata da John Watson, che ha come beneficiaria sua figlia.”

Mary non perde l’aria guardinga, ma si siede al tavolo ed esamina il documento.

“John non ha mai stipulato una polizza, non con questi valori, almeno, non se lo sarebbe mai potuto permettere.”

“Ma l’ultima volta che ci parlammo aveva in mente qualcosa del genere: io ho solo realizzato un suo desiderio.”

“Crede che questo ripagherà mia figlia del crescere senza un padre? - sbatte un pugno sul tavolo - Avrei dovuto prendere meglio la mira ed ammazzare Sherlock come un cane quando ne ho avuto l’occasione!”

Mycroft non perde la sua compostezza “Pensa che sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?”

La donna si copre la fronte con una mano e sbuffa rassegnata “No. Lui non è mai stato veramente mio, nemmeno per un istante.” Appoggia la mano sulla polizza assicurativa e la guarda meditabonda, poi stringe le labbra ed annuisce “Va bene, accetto il risarcimento.”

“Ora la lascio, così potrà leggere tutte le clausole con calma: scoprirà che lei non potrà in alcun modo toccare il capitale, il quale potrà venire riscosso unicamente da sua figlia quando avrà compiuto la maggiore età. Nel frattempo riceverete annualmente gli interessi sul capitale e, vista la cifra, non dovreste avere problemi economici di sorta.”

“Ha preso un sacco di precauzioni inutili, signor Holmes. Crede forse che, compiuti i diciotto anni, mia figlia scapperà con il malloppo o mi sbatterà fuori di casa? Sono sua madre.”

“Diciotto anni sono davvero tanti: lei è davvero sicura di riuscire a mantenere così a lungo la maschera da innocuo angelo del focolare che adesso indossa? Buona fortuna, A.G.R.A.”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Nella seconda doujinshi di SH♥JW questa frase è incisa sulla scatola che contiene gli anelli, quando John chiede a Sherlock di sposarlo.
> 
> [2] Sherlock che parla di se stesso come di un mostro l’ho preso direttamente dalla terza doujinshi.
> 
> [3] Quelle indicate con un numero e una lettera sono le posizione dei pezzi sulla scacchiera. L’attacco Grob è una apertura degli scacchi, gioco di cui non so assolutamente nulla, perciò è del tutto probabile che le mosse citate siano sbagliate. Ma non importa, perché hanno dei nomi fighissimi.
> 
> [4] Nel canone, prima di trasferirsi a Baker Street con Watson, Holmes abitava a Montague Street: qui ho dato per presupposto che l’appartamento fosse suo e che quindi potesse tornarci quando voleva. Sempre nel canone, Mycroft abita a Pall Mall.
> 
> [5] E’ la Camera dei Lord.
> 
> [6] Altra scena ripresa dalla doujinshi.
> 
> [7] E’ un ponte che attraversa il Tamigi e sulla sponda sud si trova il quartier generale del MI6.
> 
> Il 10 di Broadway Street è dove c’è la sede di Scotland Yard.


End file.
